The present invention relates generally to the field of semiconductor devices, and more specifically, to fabrication of a two-dimensional array of four-terminal thin film devices.
A topological insulator is a material with time reversal symmetry and non-trivial topological order that behaves as an insulator in its interior but whose surface contains conducting states, meaning that electrons can only move along the surface of the material.
A thin film is a layer of material ranging from fractions of a nanometer (monolayer) to several micrometers in thickness. Electronic semiconductor devices are a main application benefitting from thin-film construction.